


no visitors

by frytka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Full Moon, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, M/M, cute sirius, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frytka/pseuds/frytka
Summary: horrible at titles, sorryRemus is in the hospital wing (again). Madam Pomfrey has a strict “no visitors” policy, but Sirius is determined to visit his friend.It's a prompt from wolfstar introvert club on tumblr.prompt: https://introvert-club.tumblr.com/post/164901733198/prompt-18tumblr page: https://introvert-club.tumblr.com/





	no visitors

Last full moon was harsh.

Remus woke up in the shrieking shack to the smell of blood and Sirius' hair. He opened his eyes. Sirius was looking at him with something like concern ?? Remus glanced at his own chest and noticed some new cuts and bruises.

‘It’s nothing.’ annoyed by the fact that his friend wouldn’t stop staring at him like a troubled mother he mumbled, not meeting Padfoot’s eyes ‘Madam Pomfrey will be here in a moment, you should go.’

Sirius, not knowing what to do or say, slided out of bed and vanished under the invisibility cloak, which James left before going back with Peter.

 

After lunch Sirius started to feel really stupid. Remus was one of his best friends and he couldn’t even say anything this morning. It was understandable Remus didn’t want him there. I mean, who would like someone gaping at your wounds. Except Sirius wasn’t really occupied with the wounds. He was used to them. Of course he was worried about Remus, but he was worried after each full moon. He was staring at him. Remus was so calm when he was sleeping beside Sirius. Padfoot loved that. He loved the fact that he could make Moony breathe steadily and stop thinking about problems. He loved the feel of Remus’ breathe on his neck and he loved counting Remus’ freckles when the other one wasn’t aware of that. And this morning Remus looked so beautiful. He was very quiet, little smirk wandered on his face, he tucked his nose into Sirius’ neck and Sirius couldn’t imagine anything better. Moony was just breathtaking. And when he woke up and spoke, Padfoot was thunderstruck, he couldn’t think let alone speak or act. So he ran away.

Padfoot decided he has to make it up to his sweet Moony. He can’t let him think that Sirius reacted like that to his scratches, because Remus will not want him there next time. And Sirius would die from nerves if he was to stay in the castle on full moon.

He planned everything, packed handful of chocolate frogs into his bag and went down to the kitchen where house elves supplied him with a jug of hot tea and blueberry pie (unfortunately they didn’t have anything with chocolate). Sirius was beside the door when he noticed bunch of flowers stuck into a jar on the tea table.

‘You mind if I take that?’

‘No sir, we’ll be happy to give you those!’ one elf squeaked. 

‘Thanks’ he grinned and run to the hospital wing, but as soon as he opened the door he saw madame Pomfrey in the entrance. He sprang back.

‘No visitors today.’

‘But, ma'am, I have to see Remus, it’s urgent’ he stood on his toes to see closed curtains around the only occupied bed.

‘I am sorry mister Black, but mister Lupin is very tired and should rest.’

‘But-’

‘No visitors!’ she shut the door, but he didn’t hear any footsteps so she probably was waiting till he walks away, so he did, having nothing else to do.

He spent whole double charms thinking how to creep in the hospital wing, coming out with nothing, only annoying James and Peter because he was waving his wand dangerously making their robes fly or setting their notes on fire.

To his happiness, though unfortunately for Mary, she fell from the stairs near gryffindor common room and sprained her ankle. As there were no professors nearby her friend run to madam Pomfrey, because she was too scared to even touch Mary (which was silly, after all it was only a sprained ankle ?? )

Sirius decided he will go to the hospital wing from the other side and, as soon as madam Pomfrey exits, he will creep in. He had his bag and was running with all strength. Maybe, if he wasn’t running so hastily, he would have stopped before the corner and check if there wasn’t anyone, but he did not and so, he ran just into the bloody madam. He sworn under his breath and tried to look innocently, but he was all blushed and had a gigantic bag on his shoulder. Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips.

‘What are you doing here mr. Black, again? Haven’t I told you there are no visitors allowed today? ‘

‘Oh, that. yes. Yes, of course. I wasn’t even dreaming about breaking that rule’ smirk ‘I was only passing by. ‘ but at that moment, as if it wasn’t enough, his bag ripped and all the food crashed onto the floor, tea sputtering everywhere.

‘You were trying to smuggle that into my hospital! You would be cleaning this if I wasn’t hurrying somewhere else! And I don’t trust you to stay here by yourself!’ she was furious, it was embarrassing, really, thought Sirius, making such a fuss over a visit and food, exaggeration.

She made one smooth move with her wand, the mess vanished and Sirius’ bag was repaired. 

‘Now, you’ll come with me and we’ll see professor McGonagall, she will know what to do with you, Black.’

And they did, madam Pomfrey healed Mary and took Sirius to the head of gryffindor house. She gave him detention, today evening, he was going to clean all buckets in castle (muggle like of course). Could this day get any worse.

 

He returned to gryffindor dormitory at almost midnight, Remus wasn’t there and that meant his wounds were really severe this time. Padfoot was determined to visit Moony and that strict woman couldn’t stop him. He borrowed James’ invisibility cloak, packed few chocolate frogs into is pockets and walked hurriedly towards Remus’ resting place.

He stopped in front of the door and opened them delicately, they creaked horribly so he slipped fastly into the room and stood as close to the wall as he could, observing as madam Pomfrey looms up from her office. She closed the door looking around suspiciously, then walked backed to her room. He creeped beneath the curtains of Remus’ bed. The other boy breathed loudly and looked alarmed.

‘Shhhhh, it’s me’ Pads took off the cloak and cast a silencing spell ‘ I wanted to see you the whole day, but that old bat wouldn’t let me in and-’

‘ 'Couse I asked her’

‘What?’

‘I asked her not to let anyone in here. I didn’t want to see you today. Sorry.’ as he spoke he was becoming redder and redder and his voice was slowly turning down.

‘Oh’ that was a stab in his heart, Sirius felt the floor beneath him was subsiding.

‘It was because I saw how you reacted today morning! I didn’t want you to worry about me, I didn't want you to see me like that- ‘ Remus started explaining.

‘You prat, like it was the first time i saw you like that! Of course I worry about you, you’re my friend Moony, that’s normal.’

‘You couldn’t even stutter out a word Padfoot. i don’t know, I just- you seemed-’

‘It wasn’t because I was scared or something.’ Sirius frowned 

‘Then why?’ Remus was looking at him carefully, pondering.

Sirius started blushing and mumbling something about the food he prepared and the flowers, and that he’s sorry, and the chocolate frogs, but it didn’t make any sense really, Remus shut him up and took his hand.

‘Sit down for a moment’ gentle laughter could've been heard in his voice ‘ all that’s extremely kind and sweet, but that doesn’t explain what happened this morning. So it wasn’t me, okay, but are you worried about something? Because I am worried now Sirius, tell me what’s going on?’

‘Doesn’t it?’

‘wha-?’

‘I think it does really explain.’ he sighted ‘And I was thinking about you, the thing is I wasn’t really worried. I know you’re strong, and there is madam Pomfrey, she’s great, and you have us, so I wasn’t really worried.’ he paused, his face was burning, he was so hot, he started to wonder if his robes were on fire. Remus waited. Sirius knew, so he spoke, but his voice so quiet it was really hard for to understand anything ‘I was admiring'

'Adma- admiring what?' Remus was puzzled

pause

longer pause

‘Admiring what Sirius?’ he said gently this time, squeezing Sirius’ hand with a bit of hope in his eyes.

‘You’ Sirius wasn’t looking at Remus, as a matter of fact he was probably trying to make a hole in the sheets with his look. The bed creaked and he felt delicate hand on his cheek, he raised his eyes, astonished. Remus was sitting and his face was coming closer and closer. With their mouths almost touching he stopped.

‘May I?’ Remus asked smirking

Sirius swallowed loudly, his heart was beating extremely fast.

‘Yeah, I think so’

And they kissed, it was slow and gentle and delicate and Remus was dreaming about this moment for years and Sirius? even longer. And they were so stupid, oblivious dorks, but at last it happened.

Sirius broke the kiss, mischievous grin on his face ‘I still, got those chocolate frogs, are you sure you don-’

‘I don’t give a fuck Sirius.’ Moony sighted ‘Come here.‘ and Sirius approached and they kissed again, it was more eager and fierce this time. Their tongues touched and they made moans and groans, but no one heard and they really didn’t care, because at last they were together.


End file.
